<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa's Blessing by HauntedDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007924">Papa's Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll'>HauntedDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Carter seeks Ruby's hand in marriage. Will Papa Jupiter give Bobby his only daughter? Read and find out. All characters (except mentioned OCs) belong to their original creators. Rated M for adult humor. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Carter/Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa's Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sector 16/Test Village)</p><p>Bobby Carter gazed at the abandoned test village. below him. It had been a few years since he had last seen the hidden town. He could see the residents going about their daily tasks. He could hear children playing, or heading off to school. A church bell chimed the hour. It was 11 AM. Bobby could see some townsfolk walking towards the church. From a distance, the village looked like any other small town in the desert. However, Bobby knew that this village was not like any of the other towns he had driven through. This village held a dark and terrible secret. This village housed the living descendants of the notorious Sawney Bean Family. For centuries, the Beans had lived in obscurity; living honestly until the Second World War. After the success of the Manhattan Project; the government wanted to continue its experimentation with nuclear energy. The forced evacuations made the Beans return to their ancestral practice of cannibalism and violence. Bobby had first visited the hill people in this village when he was teenager in 2006. Now, he was grown man and was hoping to see one village resident in particular.  Bobby and Ruby had formed a strong friendship when they first met; and over the years that friendship grew into romance. It had gotten to the point where all Bobby could do was think about Ruby; and he often begged his parents to take him back to the desert. Once Bobby got his own car he took many trips from Cleveland, Ohio out to the village. At first, he was worried what his family would think about him dating a mutant girl; so he would say he was going to California. Until one day Brenda had caught him calling Jeb’s gas station asking him to notify Papa Jupiter that he was coming to visit. Bobby was happy that his family accepted his love for Jupiter’s daughter. When he told Brenda that he was going to propose; she and Lynn took him ring shopping. After buying a beautiful diamond ring flanked by two rubies; Bobby had left to seek Ruby’s hand in marriage.</p><p>As he wandered through the village; Bobby was greeted by many townsfolk. He was a frequent guest; so no one questioned why he was there. He saw Goggle was fixing Pluto’s truck. The giant mutant had once again managed to get rocks jammed into the engine. Bobby decided to go over and say hello. </p><p>“Honestly Pluto I dunno how ya manage to get rocks into the engine. Every time y’all take that truck of yours out. Ya come back with an engine full of rocks. It ain’t easy getting our hands on vehicles y’know.” Goggle said.</p><p>“I sorry Goggle. I no mean to get rocks in engine.” Replied Pluto.</p><p>Goggle sighed. </p><p>“I know big guy. Just be more careful okay?”</p><p>Pluto nodded.<br/>
“Hey fellas. What’s up?” Asked Bobby.</p><p>“Bobby!” Pluto greeted. </p><p>“Howdy Bobby.” Responded Goggle.</p><p>Bobby looked at the truck. </p><p>“Rocks in the engine again eh Pluto?” </p><p>Pluto blushed and shifted awkwardly. </p><p>“Yeah. I did.” He mumbled.</p><p>“By the way Goggle, I heard you and Vanessa were blessed with bundle of joy.” Bobby then said.</p><p>Goggle nodded.</p><p>“Yep. It’s a boy.” Goggle replied.</p><p>“Nice. What’s his name?”</p><p>“Apollo.”</p><p>“Congratulations. I know sons are vital for The  Sawney Bean Family.” </p><p>Goggle nodded. Suddenly, a young girl came running through the village. Mars was giving chase not too far behind. </p><p>“Come back honey. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I wanna be your friend. We can spend all night in my room getting to know each other.” Mars said. </p><p>Goggle facepalmed. After all this time; Mars was still chasing girls around the desert. A minute later; Mars was back looking dejected. </p><p>“She got away.” He said.</p><p>“Mars, you’re not gonna get a girl to show interest if the first thing ya say to her is:  Damn girly, you’re fat ’n’ juicy just how I like ‘em.” Replied Goggle. </p><p>Mars nodded in understanding. As he lifted his gaze, he saw one of his other girls trying to sneak out of his house. He smile immediately returned. </p><p>“If at first ya don’t succeed. Try, try again.” He said aloud. </p><p>“Hey sweetie! Where are ya going? Come back! Do ya like animals? Because I have a wild trouser snake ya can study!” </p><p>Mars began to run after the other girl. Goggle sighed. </p><p>“What an idiot.” He mumbled.</p><p>Bobby nodded in agreement. </p><p>“So Goggle, is Ruby around?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah. She is probably helping Vanessa with the laundry. You’re finally gonna ask her are ya?” </p><p>“Yeah. I am. I got a ring for it too.” </p><p>“Godspeed Bobby. I’m sure my sister will say yes.” </p><p>Bobby smiled. He then left to seek out Ruby. When he asked her to marry him, she bursted into tears of joy and said yes. Bobby shared a tender kiss with his fiancé. They then went to Papa Jupiter’s house. Papa Jupiter sat in his chair. He knew this day would come. </p><p>“So what do you say Papa Jupiter? Will you allow me to marry Ruby?” Asked Bobby.</p><p>Papa Jupiter sighed and took a swig from his flask. </p><p>“I dunno Bobby. I like ya; ’n’ I definitely think you’re a fine match for Ruby. However, the outside world is dangerous. Especially for a sweet girl like her. Ruby ain’t gotta mean bone in her body. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to her.” He replied.</p><p>Bobby sat beside the leader of the hill people. </p><p>“Papa Jupiter, you know I would never let anything happen to Ruby. I adore her. We were discussing where we’d live after we married. We decided I’d move into the village and live with all of you. My family is okay with it. I have all my stuff in my car.” He then said.</p><p>When he heard this, Papa Jupiter became very happy; and he gave Bobby his blessing to marry his daughter. The wedding was held a few weeks later. Goggle and the others helped Bobby move into his new home in the village. Bobby even took the name Sawney Bean. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>